


TMNT World Adventure

by SlayerMaya



Series: The adventures of Sonic and the TMNT [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Betrayal, F/M, Friendship, Multi, Other, Other Thrilling Adventure Hour Segments, POV First Person, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Teen Romance, Werewolf Senses, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerMaya/pseuds/SlayerMaya
Summary: When Mikey,Raph,and Casey Jones found out that the world has been broken into pieces,they get themselves involved in a crazy adventure of an lifetime with an blue speedy hedgehog but with an terrifying secret that mikey knows, an high-flying two-tailed smart fox,and an amnesic purple magenta flying chihuahua fairy creature and it all started with an airplane made by their brother





	1. The Dream

Hi Everybody! Maya here and I'm really happy to say that this is my first story on this site!

Also forgot to tell you, this story actually takes place in the TMNT Nick verse somewhere between in Season 4 and 5 and The game Sonic Unleashed (Love that game!)

Okay, Later, My Ninjas! ~SlayerMaya

TMNT World Adventure

Chapter 1: The Dream

(Mikey's POV)

My name is Michelangelo,Michelangelo Hamato,But my family and friends called me just Mikey for short and what I'm going to tell you about will not be for faint of heart but it will totally will shellshock you to the very core of the planet itself! This story that i'm about to tell is about an god dang craziest adventure that me, my hothead brother,and his hockey player friend once had and the one time of how i met the fastest thing alive and his 'monster' problem he seems to have,how me,my bro and our friend have already saved the world from an fat mad scientist,an ancient evil spawned in the earth's core,how we all helped an new friend find his memories and how i'd found out that i was part of something legendary and as for that,here's the story of how all this began and it all started with an plane made by our genius of an brother named Donnie and how we found out that Donnie was kidnapped and how we all went to save him from danger and how we all found out that the world was not all that bad as we all thought after all.

(End of Mikey's POV)

Somewhere...Inside Mikey's Mind..

(Mikey's Dream World)

(Inner Mikey's POV)

I was in my dream world in my imagination land where I hang out with my dream versions of my family and friends from the good old days and i was having a great time. Then suddenly, everything then started to disappearing from colorful to black where there is nothing but total darkness till i realized that i was all alone..

Oh no...

Nononononono...

No!

No!

No i can't be alone, not again! I yelled, not even mentioning that i was freaking dreaming,then all of an sudden, an dark purple mist started to swirl all around me and the pitch black room that i was in. Then out of nowhere, two glowing green slit eyes appeared and they were staring and glaring at me like i did something wrong.

And then out of nowhere, a booming yet sinister roar filled the room that i was in and i was crying,not because that i was acting like a baby, it was because i was alone. Then suddenly, the same dark purple mist then rose from the ground till it was 50 ft tall and the size of the Empire State Building then it did the same horrific and terrifying roar and it swooped down from the same height like an natural bird of prey. I'd closed my eyes hard as i actually bear for the ultimate worse fate than life itself : an terrifying death. Then suddenly, i felt something warm and nice as i was wrapped in a glowing neon green light.

What is this? Some kind of wild trick pulled by my brothers? I asked myself as i was trying to figure out what the heck is going on here.

I was getting scared of this and i was about to cry like a baby again then suddenly..

"Hello!" I heard a voice from out of nowhere.

What the?! Who said that!? I asked.

"Is Someone here?" asked the voice again.

"Hello!? Who are you?!" I yelled back.

Then suddenly, there i was, face to face, with a floating glowing green light!?

"Aieeeee!" I screamed at the sight of it.

"Oh! There you are! Mikey! I thought i'll was never going to find you but here you are!" said the spirit with a childish voice.

"Uh...Hi..." I said.

"Oh no! Don't be afraid,Mikey! At least I'm not going to harm you!" said the spirit.

"Oh good! I'd thought you were...So...Uh...Who are you exactly?" I asked the spirit.

"Oh! about me..I'll tell you who am i when i meet you in Apotos as soon as possible,Mikey!"

"Wait, where's Apotos at, spirit!?" I asked the spirit.

"Oh! Apotos! I forgot! Thanks for Reminding me, Mikey! It's at..."

BEEP!-BEEP!

BEEP!-BEEP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I screamed from the top of my lungs then i'd realized that i was back in my room.

"Heh! So all of that! It was a dream after all!" I said to myself.

I check my alarm clock and it said 10:00 A.M in the morning!

"Oh no! I can't be late for making breakfast again! The guys will kill me if that happens again!,Gotta go Fast!" I mentally screamed inside my mind as i was getting ready for making breakfast for my family.

I head to the front door of my room then suddenly, i'd stopped. I don't know why but something about the dream is really bothering me for no reason.

"But what was that dream about? Heh..I'll just ask Donnie about it when i have the chance.." I asked myself and mentally made a note to myself as i started to exited out of the room and headed straight to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Just a 'normal' morning in the Hamato Residence...Or so I'd thought...


	2. Donnie's New Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donnie has an new project to show the others to, Mikey has an amazing talent for singing and something weird is happening and Mikey is the only one noticing it.

Some nights belongs to FUN.

Yeah! Sonic's POV Coming on next! WhooHoo!!

Also, about Donnie's new Invention, It was my idea to feature it in the story.. So yeah...Oh you'll find out what i put...you'll see..

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

(Mikey's POV)

I was making scramble eggs and pancakes for breakfast for my family and as i was making the food, I was putting on this song called 'Some Nights' by Fun. on my T-Phone.

I don't know why but when i first heard it on the radio that Donnie created,I kinda got into it. Then suddenly, the song starts and I actually start to sing as the song began the first verses:

Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck Some nights, I call it a draw

Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure, what I stand for oh oh oh What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh!

I then actually started to dance as the song progresses and raised up the volume on my T-Phone.

This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype,  
Save that for the black and white I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked,  
But here they come again to jack my style

That's alright, I found a martyr in my bed tonight Stops my bones from wondering just who I, who I, who I am, oh who am I, mm, mm

Well some nights, I wish that this all would end 'Cause I could use some friends for a change And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again Some nights, I always win, I always win!

I did some dance moves as the song goes on

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh What do I stand for? Oh what do I stand for? Most nights, I don't know (come on)

So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?  
No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on Oh, come on, oh, come on, oh come on!

Well that is it, guys, that is all, five minutes in and I'm bored again Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands This is not one for the folks at home, I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go Who the fuck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?  
My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephew's eyes,  
Man you wouldn't believe, the most amazing things, that can come from,  
Some terrible nights, ah (oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh)

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh!

I did an final move as the song reaches its climax.

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me I called you up, but we'd both agree It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance, oh It's for the best you didn't listen It's for the best we get our distance, oh!

Oh I am so good at this singing buizz...I said to myself.

Then suddenly,

"MIKEY!"

I heard three voices coming from the three rooms in the hallways.

"Heh...I've always have an way to get my bro's lazy shells off their beds..." I said to myself with an smirk on my lips while i rolled my eyes in an sarcastic way.

But sometimes, I feel like something bad/weird is about to happen...I thought to myself.

(End of Mikey's POV)

Somewhere in Outer Space...

(Author's POV)

Somewhere up in Space, where is no air to breathe for the people of Earth, an bi-plane was flying towards an huge space armada that was there and the pilot who was flying the plane was an young yellow fox with baby blue eyes and two tails and he was carrying an blue hedgehog with green eyes and wearing snow white gloves and ruby red sneakers who was riding shotgun on the plane.

(End of Author's POV)

(Sonic's POV)

Space...The final frontier...The place where no one can hear you scream...

"Sonic, We're Almost There to Eggman's Space Armada!"

"Way Past Cool, Tails!"

If any of you guys like to know who am i, I'm Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog...

The guy who is driving the plane is my long-time best friend and brother, Tails

The only reason why we were in space is because Egghead decided to use an freaking huge space armada to do whatever he's planning...But whatever he's planning, we're going to shut it down, Sonic Style!

(End of Sonic's POV)

Down on Earth...

Outside of Empire City...

In an some kind of warehouse...

(Author's POV)

After eating breakfast, Donnie asked the others to go meet him outside of the city so he can show them his new project he just created.

As the others made it to the location that Donnie asked to meet him, They waited for a few hours but Raph was getting tired already.

"I can't take it anymore, Leo!" yelled Raph.

"Calm down, Raph, Donnie said he has something to show us and he'll be here to show us" said Leo.

*RUMBLE!*

"Uhhh...Did you guys hear that?!" yelled Mikey.

"Relax, Mikey, That was just a little earthquake" said Leo.

"But Leo, We don't get earthquakes here in the city, dude" said Mikey.

Then Donnie finally show up "Hey, glad you guys are here"

"Took you long enough, Don, So what do you want to show us?" Said Raph.

"Glad you asked, Raph..." Said Donnie.

As Donnie had said that, a light was shined upon a blank white sheet covering something BIG.

"Gentlemen and Rapheal.." Donnie started. "Feast your eyes on this Creation of mine, Baby!"

Then he pulled the big white sheet, revealing something that the turtles had ever seen in their own lives : It was a plane but not just any plane...It was an plane from the time of World War 2.. the paint was faded so you can see a little bit of the japanese symbol there.

"Awesome!!!!!" the guys yelled in excitement at the sight of it like nerds at Comic-Con.

(Author's POV)

And I know what you readers are thinking.....

This can't not end well for there's something terrifying going on in space right now

Well...I hate to say it but you're right!

TBC..


	3. Journey to Apotos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A earthquake has struck New York and Mikey, Raph and Casey get a adventure of a Lifetime when they go straight to the Greek island known as Apotos where they could find the answers but things change quickly when they meet a new ally named Tails

This is where Mikey and the other guys meet Tails for the First time!

I'm so excited!

Tmnt World Adventure

Chapter 3 : Journey to Apotos and Meeting Tails

(Mikey's POV)

A few Hours Later...

What the Shell just happen!? First Donnie shows us his new invention, which it was a modified Kamikaze that Japan used in World War 2 and Pearl Harbour,which I am actually now flying with Raph and Casey in it,Then suddenly, The world starts to break apart and we saw an dark purple misty monster started to climb out of the shattered planet and it did an terrifying roar then fell apart in a dark purple cloud and started to cover all of the world with it...

THIS IS GOT TO BE THE WEIRDEST AND MOST HORRIBLE WEEK THAT I EVER HAVE IN THE WHOLE YEAR! I literally screamed inside my mind.

If it weren't for that earthquake,None of this wouldn't happen!

(Flashback)

(Author's POV)

As Donnie showed the guys the plane,The guys can't help but feel excited about this new invention. "So how does it work, Donnie?" asked Mikey, who was more excited than ever. "Well, glad you asked,Mikey,This beauty is an modified Yokosuka MXY7 Ohka with an smart defense system, an GPS system and an high advanced weapon system" Donnie started to explain.

"But What's it made of, Don?" asked Raph, being weirdly excited.

"Well, It's made of two of the strongest metals on earth called Titanium and Steel,Raph,and because of that,guys,this thing can withstand and protect us from an nuclear airstrike when in the air" said Donnie as he bangs on the surface of the plane.

"COOOOL!" Leo, Raph, and Mikey exclaimed out loud. 

Then suddenly, Out of nowhere...

*RUMBLE!*

The ground then started to shake violently for a bit and it stopped.

"Uhhh...Guys...What was that?!" yelled Mikey.

"I don't know guys, But the one thing we should be worried about is how did the large crack appeared on the ground and why is it glowing dark purple" said Leo as he point his finger to the huge glowing crack on the ground.

Then suddenly,two people,an black-haired human boy wearing an sleeveless jacket, ripped pants, and an hockey mask and an orange-haired human girl wearing an black and yellow ninja jumpsuit, ran inside the warehouse, looking all scared.

"Guys!" they both cried out.

"What is it?!,Casey and April!?" said both Donnie and Raph.

"Something is wrong, Donnie, I'm sensing the threat is from space and underground!" said April.

"Wait...What?!, Space and Underground!?, Is it the Foot clan again?!" screamed Raph. 

"No...It's much worse than that, Raph..." said April.

*RUMBLE!*

It started to shake again, but It has come back stronger then the first time.

And only this time, The warehouse starts to fall apart in the process.

Debris started to fall from the ceiling of the warehouse and tried to crush our heroes in peril except the plane because it was equipped with a force field way earlier.

"Everybody,Take cover Somewhere Safe!" yelled Leo. Everyone did what Leo said, went to safety and trying to avoid the falling debris.

All except Mikey for he was trying to get to the plane because he noticed it was not getting crushed by the falling debris.

Raph and Casey noticed this and ran after him and trying to stop him from doing something stupid like he is known for.

But it was too late...He already gotten inside the plane and already starting up the engine!

"Has Mikey lost his Mind?!" yelled Raph.

"I've guess he did, Raph! Let's go after him!" yelled Casey.

"Good Idea, Casey!" yelled Raph.

They both gotten inside the plane without Mikey noticing them.

Then...Mikey noticed..."Guys, What are you doing in here!?" He yelled at Them.

"We're going with you, Mikey, to where ever we're going to.." said Casey. 

"Ok, Guys! Let's hope we don't die during this adventure because i know where we're going!" said Mikey.

"HaHa...What Wah?!" said Raph. 

"So, Do you trust me, Guys, Please?" said Mikey.

Raph and Casey thought for a minute and finally said "We Trust You, Mikey" then they shake hands as an Team was born...An Team 'C' in Fact...

(End of Flashback)

(Mikey's POV)

I just hope the others are ok...I can't believe I just left them there...I'm such an bad ninja and an horrible brother at the same time...I thought to myself.

I need some music...I thought again.

I then noticed an radio on the front and as i turned on the radio, that song from Coldplay was playing from the beginning and i started to sing this song..

Turn your magic on, to me she'd say

Everything you want's a dream away

We are legends, every day

That's what she told him

Turn your magic on, to me she'd say

Everything you want's a dream away

Under this pressure, under this weight

We are diamonds

I feel my heart beating

I feel my heart beneath my skin

I feel my heart beating

Oh, you make me feel

Like I'm alive again

Alive again

Oh, you make me feel

Like I'm alive again

Raph and Casey then join me singing.

Said I can't go on, not in this way

I'm a dream, I die by light of day

Gonna hold up half the sky and say

Only I own me

I feel my heart beating

I feel my heart beneath my skin

Oh, I can feel my heart beating

'Cause you make me feel

Like I'm alive again

Alive again

Oh, you make me feel

Like I'm alive again

Turn your magic on, to me she'd say

Everything you want's a dream away

Under this pressure, under this weight

We are diamonds taking shape

We are diamonds taking shape

(Woo hoo, woo hoo)

If we've only got this life

This adventure oh then I

If we've only got this life

You'll get me through, oh

If we've only got this life

And this adventure, oh then I

Wanna share it with you

With you, with you

Sing it, oh, say yeah!

(Woo hoo, woo hoo!)

(Woo hoo, woo hoo!)

The song had ended and I can feel my heart fixing itself back to it's place.

Then suddenly, The alarm on the plane went off.

'Wee-ooo! Wee-ooo!' The alarm blared like those police sirens we always hear when we're on patrol duty.

Incoming Call! Incoming Call! It said in a loud voice.

"Who in the whole world will be calling us at this time!?" yelled Raph.

"I don't know, Raph, but let's find out.." I sad, more like Leo then myself.

As I tried to press the 'answer call' button on the touchscreen, I then noticed that the mysterious caller was actually beside us and the plane!

The plane was some kind of those bi-planes i saw in one of those books Donnie has, the colors are an bright red and an bright yellow and the symbol on the tail was two fox tails.

I tried not to freak out or anything so I decided to not answer it but my curiousness just got the best of me and I reluctantly pressed the answer call button!

"Why did you do that,Mikey!?" Yelled Raph.

"I don't know, Raph!" I yelled.

"I don't know..." I said.

then suddenly,an voice like an 12 year old starts to speak over the intercom.

"Hello, Is anybody inside this plane or something?" said the voice.

"Should we answer it, guys?" said Casey.

I thought for an moment and said

"We should.."

I then pressed the button for the intercom.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hi, are you the one flying this plane?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh good, maybe i could use your help!"

"Wait what?!" i yelled.

"Oh that reminds me, My name is Miles, Miles Prower but people called me Tails" he introduced himself.

"Ok...I'm Mikey, Mikey Hamato and i have two passengers with me." i said.

"Oh ok, well could you please land the plane so we can talk face-to-face, Mikey?" said Tails.

"Alright" i said as i tried to drive this vehicle of mayhem.

Then i noticed that there was an port city down below us.

I think that's Apotos.. I thought as i look over the town from up here.

Then i saw Tails's plane land outside of the seaside town where there was an giant brown and white windmill just turning it's giantatic wooden blades around slowly.

So i did the same as well.

2 hours later..

As i already landed the T-Plane, Yes it has an Name which i provided, at the place where Tails's Plane landed.

As we got off of the plane, I actually got an good look of Tails.

He was an young 12 year old yellow fox with sky blue eyes, two bangs on his forehead, he was wearing two red and white shoes, white gloves also this was one thing that suprised me the most about the pilot, that he actually has two tails just swishing in the air.

Whoa...No wonder they called him Tails for nothing! and He's a mutant just like us!?

And an really cool one perhaps.. I thought to myself.

As I walked up to Tails, i actually realized that he was kinda taller then me, i've kinda guess he is going to be an teenager soon.

I am going to say...This is going to be the greatest adventure i am going to be in.

(Tails's POV)

2 hours Eariler..

After I dropped off Sonic to Fight Eggman, I flew down to Earth to my workshop, believing Sonic will be ok..But suddenly, I saw an Purple laser shooting straight down to earth then after that, the ground suddenly starts to shake violently and began to break apart as lava and purple auras spurts out of the cracks of the damaged planet itself.

Oh my god...i gotta get out of here quick!!

i got on my plane and flew as far away as possible


	4. The Frights Appear and Meeting Sonic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little scary as Mikey explored the island of Apotos, when night falls, a freaky mysterious monster was spotted just in front of a ice cream cart and people are starting to get sad for no reason. As Mikey investigates these events, he discovered that there are secrets that are kept hidden in the dark.

Tmnt World Adventure

Chapter 4 : The Frights Appear and Meeting Sonic!

5 seconds Later..

2 hours till Midnight... 

Still at Apotos...

Somewhere at the plaza...

(Mikey's POV)

It was getting dark and I was still at Apotos, having a time of my life!

I was at the plaza, taking a nice stroll just to enjoy this incredible night and after talking to some of the people who live here,running on the rooftops, battle some robots along the way, also collecting some rings, and buying some ice cream while at it, I'm actually starting to feel that a couple of days away from the city is all I need to get away from all the drama that happened (Splinter is alive in this story, so no spoilers about season 4,5 or 6!) But besides, things couldn't get any better than this..

Till I listen to some screams not far from here..

GRRRAHHHH! the screams sound like an deep male voice.

It actually sounds like someones in pain or in danger... And that always means that somebody needs my help!

And I know i'm not supposed to reveal myself to humans but it's worth a shot!

I ran to the location where I heard the screams and hid behind a wall of an building and what I actually saw was absolutely something that you sometimes see in horror movies and comic books!

"This can't be real...This is can't be real..This can't be real!" I kept repeating the same words again, even though I hate to admit it, I was absolutely not dreaming at all..

My God...I really need to stop watching those horror movies at night, they are really seriously getting too real for me..

I thought as i begin to examine the creature that i'm seeing.

The creature was an huge beast like anything i've had ever seen ever since I saw Dogpound's secondary mutation into Rahzar before my eyes and having to fight him again after he was raised from the dead..

It's fur was wild and crazed and the color an midnight blue while it's muzzle was an light blue including it's huge hands also but an white truft of fur surrounded it's hand which revealed to be killer claws, not to mention razor sharp teeth.

The only thing that weirded me out is that it looked more like an Hedgehog rather then an werewolf.

It's quills were the same color except the tips were snow white and it was alot spikey as it's fur.

But the only thing that caught my attention was that it was wearing shoes than barefoot.

Weird for an werewolf to wear shoes...I thought.

I creep a little bit closely but remain in stealth mode and i've gotten a little bit closer look at the shoes and i gotta say...They look so dang awesome and dangerous at the same time!

The shoes were an blood red with the snow white socks looking like it's part of the fur, but that's not the only interesting thing about them... there were three spikes on the metal strap of the shoes and an lot more on the bottom.

I think those shoes are called cleats? Maybe? i don't know...

I tried not to scream in excitement because this creature just looks so badass just by looking at him.

Wait, how did i know that the werehog is an boy?!

Also, did i just renamed it without even thinking about it!?

Well, i guess it was worth it...

Then i noticed something was wrong here.

The Ice cream guy that i met this morning, George, was not himself, he was happy when i first met him, but this time, he was crying and yelling that the world has split apart.

How did he know about what has happened last night when he was happy in the morning when me,Tails and the others came here!?

I'm so confused...

Then I noticed there was an another creature, well an small one actually...

I think that's an chihuahua or something...I don't know...But where did i see him before? I thought as i examined the other creature.

The creature was small, about the same height as those cute anthro plushies i saw at that store that i just past by this morning,

I think the little creature might be a boy...

his eyes were an amber yellow with an hint of brown.

his fur was an combination of two colors, One, his hair was an pure snow white, including his muzzle, hands, feet, chest, ears, also his puffy tail, and including two tufts of fur around his neck along with an neon and electric green orb in the center, Two, the rest was an purple magenta color except for two small crystal neon green wings on his back that make an sound like an butterfly's wingbeat each time he flies.

...(Insert Awkward Silence LOL)...

WAIT WHAT!? THIS GUY HAS WINGS!? THAT'S SO AWESOME!

I mentaly screamed with excitement.

So I kept an close eye on the situation here so i could know what is going on here.

It looks like he's trying to comfort George with some ice cream..

That's so Nice of him... I thought.

Then suddenly, he yelled "What's good about ice cream in a time like this!?" in an harsh way and went back to crying.

Well that was just rude! I thought.

Then, suddenly , the unbelievable happened.

After George went back to crying,The tiny creature and The Ice cream in his hands began to tumble off and suddenly, The ice cream fell.

"Whoops!" yelled the Werehog roughly as he tries to catch the falling ice cream.

But out of nowhere, His strong, blue furry arm suddenly just streached far from where he was standing and he caught the ice cream swiftly without fail as his arm streaches back to it's normal size and length.

I just stood there in shock after that event.

Whoa...That guy is like that guy from Fantasic Four...Cool...

I thought as i watched the whole thing played out.

(Sonic's POV)

Eariler...

Up in space...

(Flashback)

I don't remember much..All i could remember was i was in my Super form as i confront Eggman as he was saying that he was surrendering..I actually believed him for an second but what i didn't realized was that this event was going to be my worst mistake i had ever made in my life..

As I got caughted in the machine that is holding me captive, I see Egghead pressed an button that caused me get electric shocks and caused the Chaos Emeralds to seperete from me as I screamed in pain.

After what felt like an hour and Laying on the floor, I felt something snapped inside me like an twig.

My body felt like fire and knives stabbing all over me and i see that i'm actually getting larger in size. When did that happen!? I didn't have time to think about it because of the pain that is happening but suddenly the pain was spreading to my hands and growing larger in size too and then to my shock, they burst, revealing huge pure white hands with razor sharp claws!

Oh Great! Can't this get any worse then this!?

Then the pain came back again,this time,it really hurt like an MotherF*er!

Sweet Chaos!? Will the pain ever end!?

Then suddenly, my teeth began to ache as they felt like ripping apart


End file.
